Pure American Influence
by ControlAlternateDelete
Summary: The land gave off a feel that made my head cloud, of one without a personification. I'm not sure how Arthur managed to send me here, but If I really was in the Hidden countries then I had work to do. This place needed a heroin, and she wont rest. fem!Ame
1. Chapter 1

Title: American Honey

Rating: T, could change, rated currently for language

**Hello folks! This is my first crossover, I was always complaining to myself about how there werent any hetalia naruto xovers that I likes and I decided to just make one! My chapters will be about this length, and I hope to update frequently which will be more likely if I get some reviews**.** Not stupid reviews but meaningful ones. You know what, once I get one review I'll get right to work on updating. Sounds like a good deal right? Well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I was dragged out of my space out session when the car came to a halt. Shaking my head and readjusting Texas so I could see, I grabbed my back-pack and paid the cab driver before stepping out of the vehicle.

I squinted my eyes. That cab must've had tinted windows or something, because it was a lot less bright a moment ago. I blinked a few times, all of the colorful dots fading from my vision.

Why am I here again? Oh yeah, visiting Iggy. I smiled as the car drove away and I looked up at the white English cottage in front of me that held so many happy memories. He would be so happy to see me, and grateful that I took the time out of my busy schedule to visit him. Then we can talk and eat food he didn't make, and I could tell him all about lady gaga and my other pop music stars that he's got to listen to.

Ok, that was a bunch of BS. Arthur isn't cool enough for me to just visit because I can. He's way behind Japan and Mattie on that scale. But neither of them were available, and I couldn't just work out or do other heroic things because my economy was weighing so much on me today, and I just don't like to be feeling crappy and lonely at the same time. I'm just sort of… tired, for lack of better words. It's like I need a really long nap to wake up from feeling refreshed and ready to go. But that wouldn't work, since no big changes will occur until Obama cuts a deal with the republicans to create more jobs. Maybe then things will actually start looking up, but until then I'm stuck in unawesome limbo.

I strode up the porch steps and let myself into England's country house. The door was unlocked, but if it hadn't been I could've just as easily torn the door off its hinges. On the inside everything appeared same as usual but it was quiet and dark. England is defiantly home, so there is no reason everything should be so droopy and yucky. After I finished my quick look around I sighed and took in a big breath of air before shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Arrrrtiieeeee!" I cupped my ear and leaned forward over the banister to listen for a response, but I only got an echo of my own voice. Great, now I have to go look for him. He's probably doing that freaky sorcery shit in his basement again.

I sighed, really not in the mood to walk down all those stairs and considered just blowing a hole in the floor and jumping down. But I used my better judgment and walked down the stone staircase.

After what seemed to be millions of steps later I finally came to the low stone cellars of Arthur's basement. There was only a long dark hallway and a single wooden door with a faint bluish glow coming from beneath it. When I tried to open said door, it was locked.

Huh.

I guess its go time.

'Cuz no bitchy door is going to stand in my way. Oh you may think I'm weakened, but I can still kick your ass! Like a Boss!'

Smiling to myself and my total hero voice, I took a few small steps back, knowing because of my lack of energy I was going to need some extra tork to punch the door in without tearing something. Once I was ready, I brought my fist up, and charged the door.

'Just know Door, you brought this upon yourself.'

Now you see, this door was a lot weaker than the last one I broke from England's house and it collapsed in a lot faster than I expected. All the extra momentum I created sent me flying into the room and directly into the bright ball of light in the middle of the room. Unable to stop myself I fell right into the giant fire ball and right before I blacked out I saw England out of the corner of my eye wearing a dark cloak and his pajamas.

I was too busy shaking my head internally in disappointment to remember what happened next. I mean come on. Dude had his pajamas on. Seriously not cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and will drop me a line so I know that this will be worth working with. M'kay? Review plz!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You're lucky that I updated today even though i didnt get my one review T~T. But I did get two alerts and a favorite1 Yippy! Yeah I'm only updating because I'm at home all sick and stuff and since all my homework is done I figured, eh why not?**

**So here it is! chapter two! I already have most of the third chapter written but unless I get like the same amount of alerts and faves then I'm only going to update once I get my one review! Even if I'm sick again I'll just keep writing the chapters and not posting them, so haha!**

**So without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I immediately knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Or in England for that matter. Actually, I wasn't anywhere that I have been before. I had an idea I wasn't even close... It's a sort of thing us countries have, we can tell when we're in a country that isn't ours because of the distinct homely feeling that the countries personification gives off.<p>

When I was just in England I felt his presence all around because I was on his land. As a result of this most countries don't feel nearly as comfortable on the land of countries that aren't very similar to them. Like I'm fine and dandy and all when I'm up visiting little shy useless brother Mattie. Same goes for England and Australia since out cultures are so alike. But when I'm in china for a world meeting or something I feel somewhat cramped and claustrophobic. Probably because of his overpopulation.

Well that's just it. This land gave off the feel of one without a personification. I didn't feel any presence whatsoever and it was kind of like the air was thinner and my head felt odd. After a while of lying where I awoke and pondering the feeling I decided I didn't like it. It was eerie and different.

Sitting up, I stretched my back like a cat before getting on my legs and taking a look around. The first thing I noticed where all the trees. I concluded from my observation that I was in a forest of some sort. The second thing I noticed was the sound of a cat meowing. I think that's what it is at least. Turning and taking one last look at the little burn spot where I had been looking up from on the ground; I picked up my bag and went to go be heroic. Because what sort of heroin doesn't save a cat from a tree or something right? As I walked the noise slowly got louder and louder until I came upon the stupid looking animal right on the ground.

I bent down and held out my hand to it.

"Here kitty kitty, " the cat slowly crept up to my hand and sniffed it before appearing to deem me safe and start rubbing up against my legs.

I liked this cat, it reminded me of Americat, though my Americat would never get lost 'cuz he's so awesome.

Leaning down and picking up the cat I continued to stroke its fur when I heard a ruffling coming from behind me. Spinning around I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a little blond kid.

Civilians? Maybe he owns the cat. I had to stand and think for a while since I hadn't conversed with any civilians in a while.

"Hey, you kid. Is this yours?" The boy peeked his head out again, giving me a puzzled look. I held the cat straight out towards him.

"Is this your cat, kid?" Now he looked even more confused. Damn, he must be really stupid; maybe he's polish or something.

Suddenly he lifted his hand to his neck and pressed on something that looked like a tiny old-school Bluetooth. I heard him mutter something into it but I couldn't make it out. All of a sudden three more people appeared. One had pink hair, that made me want some strawberry milk, and the other was a Goth looking boy with dark hair and… oh.

Blond stupid one, pink hair girl, Goth blue haired boy. And the final was the cherry on the cake, scarecrow man, or as I now recall his name. Kakashi Hatake. From the Naruto anime.

Damn.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Huh… maybe I passed out at Artie's and am hallucinating? I pinched myself, and yeah… no not asleep. Huh…

Suddenly Kakashi said something that I didn't understand... Oh duh. I must be in the Non-English dub, and I had no idea how to speak Japanese. I should probably work on that. After a few moments without my response the four ninjas eyed me cautiously. I probably sound like an idiot for it but their glares made me want to laugh. They were just so serious! I mentally scolded myself ad a few giggles escaped.

Suddenly the eldest one took a step forward and held out his arms. I looked at them in confusion before it clicked and I handed him the animal I had momentarily forgotten.

Then he spoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's all you get.<strong>

** So please, for the children, leave me a review so I can Improve and put another chapter up already!**

**-CtrlAltDelete**


End file.
